Gangs of Ipswich
by Last-Black
Summary: The Sons and Daughter of Ipswich have kids of their own and are living it up but will silly fueds between the eldest of the new Sons & new enemies put a strain on the Covenant? And will Rafe Garwin ever get the girl? Sequel to Madison:Another Danvers.
1. Character Descriptions

**Rated M for language and sexual situations and innuendos.**

**Here's a bit of background information on the kids in the sequel.**

Five things to know about the new Children of Ipswich: Rafe Garwin is not his father. Krissi Garwin is not her mother. Mason Danvers is nothing like his father. Gabe Parry has a little too much of his father's unknown wild side in him. Trey Simms is the only "son" to act like a miniature of his father. Three things to know about the Childrens' enemies: The Bael twins like games (and Rafe Garwin in Kennedy's case) and Barrow Becklin is an ass while Aidan Abbott is a typical older brother.

_**Children Of Ipswich:**_

**Rafe Garwin-**

**Full Name: **Rafe William Garwin

**Age: **17, almost 18 in March

**Parents: **Reid and Madison Garwin

**Siblings: **Kristina Meredith Garwin a.k.a. Krissi or Kris

*********

**Gabe Parry-**

**Full Name: **Gabriel Andrew Parry

**Age: **16, almost 17 in October

**Parents: **Pogue and Kate Parry

**Siblings: **None

*********

**Krissi Garwin-**

**Full Name: **Kristina Meredith Garwin

**Age: **16, turns 17 in May

**Parents: **Reid and Madison Garwin

**Siblings: **Rafe William Garwin

*********

**Trey Simms-**

**Full Name: **Trey Isaac Simms

**Age: **16, turns 17 in June

**Parents: **Tyler and Lauren Simms

**Siblings: **None

*********

**Mason Danvers-**

**Full Name: **Mason Caleb Danvers

**Age: **16, turns 17 in August

**Parents: **Caleb and Phoenix Danvers

**Siblings: **Harper Lyn Danvers age 2

_**The Anti-Children Of Ipswich gang:**_

**Axe Bael-**

**Full Name: **Axe Traylor Bael

**Age: **17, turns 18 in February

**Parents: **Ryan and Jade Bael

**Siblings: **Kennedy Alyson Bael

*********

**Kennedy Bael-**

**Full Name: **Kennedy Alyson Bael

**Age: **17, turns 18 in February

**Parents: **Ryan and Jade Bael

**Siblings:** Axe Traylor Bael

*********

**Barrow Becklin-**

**Full Name: **Barrow James Becklin

**Age: **17, turns 18 in April

**Parents: **Bordy and Jenna Becklin

**Siblings: **None

*********

**Aidan Abbott-**

**Full Name: **Aidan Crew Abbott

**Age: **17, turns 18 in July

**Parents: **Aaron and Kira Abbott

**Siblings: **Andrea Taylor Abbott

_**Mason Danver's girlfriend:**_

**Andi Abbott-**

**Full Name: **Andrea Taylor Abbott

**Age: **16, turns 17 in August

**Parents: **Aaron and Kira Abbott

**Siblings: **Aidan Crew Abbott


	2. Typical Start of The New Year

**Here it is the sequel to Madison: Another Danvers. I know I should finish the other one before posting this one but I couldn't wait and there's only four chapters left in that one anyway.**

**********************************************************************************

Trey Simms rolled his eyes as Rafe Garwin pulled in front of the Simms manor. The blue 2009 Camaro was supposed to be off limits to the Garwin children, namely Rafe who had totaled his last three cars within a week of getting them. Of course Rafe could always use to fix them but two of the three were beyond repair even with magic. The third was fixable but on probation thanks to one Madison Danvers-Garwin.

"Get in before your dad notices I took the Camaro." Rafe hissed. Trey slid in the car.

"We meeting the others there?" He asked the blond. Rafe nodded.

"Kris went to Gabe's earlier. I don't understand why mom and dad let her go over there." He said.

"Why are you so anti-Gabe?" Trey asked.

"He's just annoying. I'm head turkey. Everyone of the Covenant knows that. The oldest is in charge." Rafe said.

"Gabe's just like that." Trey admitted. Rafe shrugged, flipping down the sun visor. He shook a cigarette out. "That shit'll kill you."

"So will using." Rafe said, using to light the cigarette. "Plus I heard Axe is coming and where Axe goes…"

"Kennedy Alyson Bael." Trey said, taking a cigarette from Rafe.

"It's fucked up, Trey. Kennedy literally fucks me and then she's gone." Rafe said, parking in the woods. The duo walked to the cliffs. Gabriel Parry had his arms wrapped tight around Kristina Garwin. Gabe and Krissi had been going out for months. So long that Krissi's older brother had totally given up keeping track of how many times Gabe had said sorry and Krissi had taken him back. Mason Danvers already had a drink in his hands. The youngest Son was a known drunk.

"I can't take him home if he gets hammered. How's the party looking?" Rafe asked. Gabe laughed.

"Well from what you can see from here, Axe is passing out joints if you want them. And Barrow has his hands all over Kennedy." Gabe said. Rafe groaned.

"Doesn't he always?" He asked. Gabe shrugged.

"Well then let's check this place out, before we have to get Mase home." Trey said, stepping over the ledge letting his eyes flash.

"Trey Isaac Simms!" Rafe groaned.

"Go cry about it, Rafe." Mason laughed about to jump. Rafe threw his little cousin over his shoulder.

"You are not using drunk, Mase." Rafe said, falling off the cliff with his cousin. Gabe wrapped his arms around Krissi a little more and jumping with her. Trey stood waiting for the four.

"Why must you four move so slow?" He groaned.

"Cause Kris is powerless and Mason is not using drunk." Rafe said, tossing Mason onto the ground. The younger boy flipped his cousin off.

"I'm not drunk yet." He swore.

"That's your third drink already Mase." Krissi said.

"Yeah well you try to sleep with a two year old in the house. Harper's CRAZY!" Mason stated.

"Uncle Caleb making you baby-sit?" Krissi asked.

"Of course. I mean hasn't he even heard of birth control or condoms?" Mason yelled. Rafe busted out laughing, leaning on Trey for support…

****************************************************************************************

Barrow Becklin pulled Kennedy Bael against him. Axe Bael held Michaela Harp against him, kissing her hard. Aidan Abbott poured lighter fluid into the fire. Kennedy looked up at the top of the hill.

"Ipswich brats alert." She said, feeling Barrow's hand creep up the inside of her skirt. Axe's head shot up, leaving Michaela's wandering lips hanging. Aidan dumped the last of the lighter fluid watching the flames grow as the "Children of Ipswich" walked into the crowd. Barrow dropped his hand from Kennedy's leg.

"What do you say we give them a proper greeting?" He said. Kennedy grinned. Axe slid his arm off Michaela.

"What do you have in mind, Bar?" He asked. Michaela groaned.

"I don't know what it is with you four. They have money that we don't. Whether we have money or not." She said. Aidan shrugged.

"We're out of lighter fluid." He said. The Bael twins, Barrow and Michaela stared at him.

"We need to tell Uncle Aaron that his son is a fire bug." Kennedy told her brother.

"I blame Kira." Axe swore. Barrow nodded in agreement…

****************************************************************************************

"Mason Caleb Danvers!" A brunette yelled. The other four gulped as Andrea aka Andi Abbott stormed over. Mason hid his drink.

"Mase I'm not stupid." Andi spat, grabbing his wrist and throwing the SOLO cup. Mason crossed his arms.

"You're a pain in the ass, Andrea." He swore. The girl shook her head.

"And you're a drunk." She said. Mason rolled his eyes and picked the girl up. She squealed. "Mason!"

"Love making you squeal." He laughed, kissing her. Rafe gagged. Trey looked disgusted and Krissi turned into Gabe's chest.

"No sexual innuendos!" Gabe exclaimed. Mason was the youngest and he was the youngest of them to lose their virginities. He and Andi had been fifteen. Rafe was sixteen along with the others.

"You don't have to listen." Mason said. Kennedy walked past the group. Rafe turned his head as she leaned to his ear.

"Little fun tonight, Garwin?" She purred. Rafe groaned. Trey snorted. Kennedy flipped him off.

"Bael's got guts without her brother and lackeys?" Trey hissed. Rafe held up his hand. Axe, Barrow, and Aidan appeared.

"Lackeys?" Barrow asked. "Last I checked I was doing her while you were waiting in the background." Kennedy whacked the boy in the head.

"Drop it, Bar." She hissed. Andi wiggled out of Mason's arms and hid behind him. Aidan's fist clenched. Mason looked in time to see the fist nail him. Andi screamed.

"Think this is bad? Wait until Mom and Dad…" Aidan threatened, satisfied with the broken nosed Mason being supported by his best friend and cousin. Blood was staining his white shirt. Andi pulled her pocket knife out and cut the bottom of her shirt. She held it to the boy's nose. Aidan grabbed the knife from his sister. It sliced her palm. "Shit, Andi, I didn't mean to do that." Andi clenched her hand into a fist.

"You never mean to." She said, walking off. Mason held the cloth to his still bleeding nose and chased his girlfriend, his eyes flaming as soon as it was safe and his nose healing. He cleaned the cloth as well. Andi was sitting against a tree.

"How many times has he cut you with that knife?" He asked, letting his eyes flash as he healed the slice. Andi shook her head.

"Every time I use it." She said, through tears.

"Mase!" Rafe yelled. Andi locked her arms around Mason's neck. He lifted her up.

"You're okay now." He swore, kissing her lightly. Rafe leaned by a tree as his cousin walked out of the woods with his girlfriend in his arms.

"You didn't." He hissed.

"So what? She already knows." Mason remarked.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Rafe spat. Mason scoffed.

"I didn't hit him back." The younger said. Rafe shook his head. Andi swung out of Mason's arms. She leaned on her boyfriend.

"Don't take the fact that you can't get my cousin out on him." She said. Rafe closed his eyes. He felt the power in him. Mason let his own eyes flash. He grabbed cousin's wrist.

"Rafe, chill." He ordered. Rafe gasped letting the power take over. Mason shoved him backwards, Rafe slammed a tree. Andi stepped back from the cousins. "Now cool down before you hurt someone."

"Tell your girlfriend to back off then." Rafe hissed. His eyes were still black. Mason's were just as black. The others ran over. Krissi ran over to Andi.

"You alright?" She asked the younger girl.

"I'm okay." Andi swore. Trey heaved Rafe up. Mason was breathing hard. Gabe held the boy's shirt.

"You're gonna get addicted, Rafe. You're just like Reid was when he was your age. Reckless and addicted." Mason yelled. Rafe laughed.

"I think you're confusing me with yourself, Baby boy." He hissed. Mason glared before knocking Gabe off him and nailing Rafe in the jaw with his fist.

"Atleast I can throw a punch." He spat. Rafe laughed to himself. Trey let the older boy go.

"You can throw a punch? This is a punch, Mason." Rafe said, nailing Mason in the face and knocking the younger boy onto the ground. Mason glared up at his cousin. Rafe bent down. "And by the way… I'm nothing like my dad." Mason was panting as Rafe and Trey left. Gabe pulled the youngest son up. Revenge was in Mason's eyes. Andi touched her boyfriend's arm. Mason looked down at her.

"Leave it alone." She whispered, kissing the boy. Gabe wrapped his arms around Krissi.

"Don't worry about that, Andi. It's just a typical start of the school year. Rafe always throws a punch." He said…


	3. Garwins and Simms

**Yay we get our fill of the next generation with a little peak into Trey and Rafe's friendship...  
******************************************************************** **

"That had to hurt. Your eye's bloodshot." Trey swore as Rafe tossed him the keys to the Camaro.

"Fucking asshole. He likes to do that to me. I swear he does." Rafe mumbled. Trey shook his head.

"He's a pain in the ass. Everyone knows it." He said.

"Yeah and everybody makes it sound like I'm responsible for him. The fucker's sixteen; he can take care of himself." Rafe growled.

"Not all of us can ascend in March." Trey murmured. Trey was second to last. Born in June almost a year and three months after Rafe but much like his parents Trey had managed to skip a grade and was a senior with Rafe. The other three were juniors. Gabe born in October, seven months after Rafe. Krissi was fourteen months younger than her older brother and Mason was born in August, four months after Krissi. Rafe laughed.

"True." He said. Trey turned into his driveway. Rafe cussed under his breath. He spotted the silver Tacoma sitting in the drive."Fuck Dad." He mumbled. Trey looked up.

"That's not good." He stated.

"Captain Obvious." Rafe said. "Dad's so gonna have my head." Trey bit his lip.

"At least you're sober?" He said, trying to help. Rafe shook his head.

"I took the Camaro." He stated slowly. "The Camaro. My dad's baby. You don't touch the Camaro. He was passed out when I took it."

"Well he isn't passed out now." Trey said. Rafe whacked his friend upside the head. Trey shrugged.

"You really need a shirt that says Captain Obvious." Rafe stated. The two boys walked up to the front door. It opened before they even touched it. Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin were pissed. Trey hid behind Rafe.

"He did it." He swore. Rafe shuffled his feet. Reid held out his hand. Rafe dropped the car keys into his father's outstretched hand. They were even in height but Rafe always felt inferior to his father. Reid shook his head.

"Why do you feel like pushing my buttons? You do not take the Camaro. That's a collectable. Straight out of a movie…" He stated.

"Dad, the car in Transformers was yellow. Your car is blue." Rafe pointed out. Trey and Tyler snorted. Reid glared at his son.

"Not the point." He said. Rafe shrugged.

"Just pointing out the fact Dad." He said. Reid shook his head.

"Get inside. And I thought I said for you to bring Kris home with you." He said.

"She was busy and pissed at me. So I left her with Mase and Gabe in return for the black eye I'm going to have from your nephew." Rafe said. He heard his mother's cell go off. Reid looked in the house. Madi signaled for him to come to her.

"What'd you do?" Reid hissed at his son.

"Punched Mason in the mouth." Rafe stated, calmly. His father's smirk creeping across his face. Trey was smirking too. Tyler groaned. Reid grabbed his son's jacket.

"You did what?" Reid asked his face in his son's.

"He hit me first." Rafe swore, shoving Reid off him.

"He did hit him first." Trey added.

"Inside, Trey." Tyler said. Trey shrugged at Rafe as he walked inside.

"You two have been at Mason and Gabe's throats since you were 13." Reid told his son. Rafe shrugged.

"Gabe started it. Who Used on who when he got his powers?" He asked.

"Rafe." Reid sighed. Rafe shook his head and walked inside after Trey…

***************************************************************************

Krissi pressed a steak onto her cousin's eye. Gabe sat on the counter.

"I can't believe that after three years you haven't learned to duck when Rafe gets mad." Gabe stated. Mason flicked him off.

"I wanna know why he didn't use." Krissi said.

"Easy Trey would've gotten him into trouble." Mason swore.

"A Simms getting a Garwin into trouble? That's bullshit." Gabe snorted.

"Language, Gabriel." Kate Parry said, walking into the kitchen. Krissi and Mason covered their laughs. For some reason any use of Gabe's real name always made the others laugh.

"Hey Kate." Mason and Krissi said.

"Geez, Mason, your dad is gonna be mad. Rafe did that?" Kate said, looking at his eye. Mason shrugged.

"I've had worse." He swore. Krissi shook her head. Gabe swiped his car keys off the counter.

"Come on, I'll take you two home." He said, wrapping an arm around Krissi's waist. Mason grumbled to himself.

"Mom and Dad are probably at Tyler and Lauren's, if Rafe took the car I think he did." Krissi said.

"Joy maybe Rafe will give me yet another black eye." Mason said…

*******************************************************************************

Rafe crossed his arms. Trey had his head cocked to the side as they stared out the window as Krissi and the other two Sons walked to the house.

"You've had your punch. Let me have mine." He said. Rafe held his hand out.

"Don't. That's not you. I throw the punches and you drag me off." He said. Trey shrugged. Rafe had a point.

"Fine. I'll save it for the next time we see Axe and his lapdogs." Trey said. Rafe nodded. The Garwins and Simms always stuck together. Krissi was the only exception. Sure she and Trey had been best friends when they were younger but when she started dating Gabe it changed.

"Rafe! Let's go!" Reid yelled. Rafe slammed Trey's window shut causing it to crack.

"Dude, you cracked my window." Trey stated. Rafe's eyes went black. The crack repaired itself.

"There. Now the monsters won't get the wittle baby Twey." Rafe said. Trey rolled his eyes and flicked his friend off. Rafe laughed and slid down the rail. Reid stood at the door. Madi had a hand on Krissi and Mason.

"I'm taking Mason home. I need to talk to Caleb to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid when he sees Mason's eye." She said. "You're stuck with your dad." Rafe dropped to his knees.

"Please let me go with you and let Dad take them! Please Mom!" He begged.

"You're seventeen years old Rafe. Riding with your dad won't kill you." Madi said, kissing Reid good bye and walking outside.

"Yeah, it'll just make me have a lecture the whole way home!" Rafe yelled as she walked to the Tacoma.

"Maybe you can tell me what I'm going to say too, Rafe." Reid said… Madi pulled into Caleb's driveway.

"So what exactly happened between you guys, Mase?" She asked.

"I used a little and I happened to use on one of Andi's cuts and Rafe got mad. Says I was being irresponsible." Mason said.

"I have to agree with him. Its bad enough Andi knows about us… But Mason, you shouldn't be using on her. We have to protect ourselves, protect our secret." Madi said. Mason looked at his aunt.

"I was just making sure she was okay. Aidan's apparently cut her before. I don't want her hurt again. Did Uncle Reid ever let Dad hurt you?" He asked.

"Your dad never tried to hurt me. He couldn't even if he wanted to." Madi swore. Mason nodded. Madi walked the boy to his door. Caleb opened it.

"Have you been drinking again, Mason?" He asked. Mason shrugged. Caleb made his son face him. "What the hell happened to your eye?" He hissed at the sixteen year old.

"Rafe. I used to heal a cut Andi got and he found out and punched me." Mason told his father.

"Did he hit you first? Or did you hit him first?" Caleb asked as Nyx appeared with their two year old on her hip.

"I hit him first…" Mason said.

"Grounded Mason." Caleb said, jerking the boy inside. Mason stormed up to his room. Caleb turned to his sister. "I'm guessing Trey had something to do with this too." He said. Madi nodded.

"Of course. He almost hit Gabe but he didn't. He's just like Ty while Rafe is the complete opposite of Reid… but the Garwins and Simms always will stick together. Much like Danvers and Parrys." She said.

**Rafe, my love, why'd you hit Mason  
**Rafe: Hey it wasn't my desicion. You're the writer.  
**True... Well my lovely readers REVIEW**


	4. New Faces

**Okay... now we're gonna get to a little mystery. Cade and Camden Reese are new to Spenser. Cade is Rafe's age while Camden is the other kids age closer to Krissi and Trey's age. And the Reese siblings might just be a certain somebody's children... I don't know... can't really tell ya... yet...  
*****************************************************************************

Rafe leaned back on the bleachers. Trey, Mason, and Gabe sat next to him. The coach appeared with a dirty blonde haired boy beside him.

"Garwin! Get over here." He yelled.

"You're kidding me. We can't throw another kid onto the team. Unless we kick Bael off." Rafe muttered.

"Do it!" Trey yelled causing Gabe and Rafe to whack him upside the head. Rafe walked over to the Coach.

"Garwin, since you're captain I want you to give Reese here a try-out. He just transferred from some school in Florida. Should be good." Coach said. Rafe looked the boy over. He had the build of a swimmer.

"Name's Rafe. Rafe Garwin." Rafe said as the other three Sons appeared behind him. "These are Gabe Parry, Trey Simms, and Mason Danvers."

"Cade Reese." The new kid said.

"What'd you swim?" Trey asked.

"Freestyle." Cade replied. Mason's head snapped up to look at him.

"No way. That's my swim, Rafe. Kid can't take my swim." He said. Cade smirked. Rafe held up his hand.

"Nobody's taking your swim, Mase. But since this is his try-out, you are gonna swim against him." The oldest Son said. Mason growled…

************************************************************************************

Rafe glared at his cousin. Mason pulled himself out of the pool. Cade was already out.

"How'd he beat you, Mason?" Rafe growled. Mason stared at Cade, who smirked.

"In a way only one of our own would." He said. Gabe and Trey's heads snapped towards Cade. He stretched.

"Little Mason should've pushed off a little harder." He said walking off. Krissi walked in as he exited. She met his eyes for a half a second before walking over to the boys. Krissi's blonde hair fell over her shoulder.

"Something's wrong with that kid." She said. The boys looked at her…

***************************************************************************************

Madi pulled at her hair. She walked over to the refrigerator.

"God damn it, Reid!" She yelled. She heard the door open.

"Mom!" Rafe's voice called out.

"In the kitchen. Debating on whether or not to kill your father." Madi returned.

"Why?" Rafe asked. Madi held the refrigerator door open. Rafe tried to contain his laughter.

"Your father seems to think I'm going to become like my mother and drink all the time. Now the problem with that is: I've had a massive headache all day. And need a drink. So you and Krissi may be fatherless in the next 24hours." Madi said.

"Since you'd probably make a crappy single mother, he hid the alcohol in the garage fridge." Rafe said.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Madi said.

"I try." Rafe said. Madi shook her head and walked downstairs. The front door swung open. Trey ran into the house.

"Gabe and Krissi… practically… having…" He heaved. Rafe looked at his best friend. Trey Simms was never speechless.

"Kristina Meredith Garwin!" Madi's voice yelled. Gabe came running into the kitchen, fixing his shirt. Rafe leaned back in his chair as Trey jumped up on the kitchen counter.

"Dude, my little sister? In a car?" Rafe asked. Gabe shrugged and Rafe threw back the last of his soda. Gabe opened the fridge.

"Any body else get a weird vibe off Cade?" He asked, opening a Mountain Dew can.

"Nice change of subject. And yeah. I did." Trey stated.

"Me too. He's in my chem. class. Something was weird." Rafe said.

"Only weird thing was he was looking at Kennedy and she was laughing. Which caused Rafe here to lose it and he ended up causing a water faucet to bust." Trey said. Rafe looked away from his friends. It was known in the Covenant that Rafe Garwin had control over his powers. He wasn't his dad. He never was.

"Rafe Garwin lost control of his powers? Since when do you lose control Rafe?" Gabe asked.

"Since now apparently." Rafe hissed. "But back to Cade, Krissi said there was something wrong with him, remember?"

"Krissi shouldn't have felt anything. She doesn't have these powers." Trey pointed out.

"But she is the daughter of a Daughter and Son. She's been known to have a vision once or twice." Gabe stated. Rafe breathed through his nose.

"Fine. It's agreed Cade Reese gives off a weird feel." He said as his mother and sister walked inside. Madi grasped a drink in her hand. Krissi sat on Gabe.

"Who's Cade Reese?" Madi asked.

"New kid at school." Trey said. "He gives off a weird vibe. And he beat Mason in Freestyle today… which is damn near impossible. When we asked him how he lost, Mason just said that Cade beat him the only way one of our own could."

"Nobody just beats Mason Danvers in his own swim." Gabe added.

"Maybe Mason just didn't push off fast enough. It's been known to happen." Madi suggested. Trey laughed at her.

"Mason has lost to three kids in the whole state, in the whole country to be exact and not once did he have a good five second lead on the kid like he had on Cade." He said.

"You boys do know swimming isn't everything?" Madi asked. Rafe looked at his friends.

"To us it is. Besides the Covenant, swimming is where we excel. 'Cept Trey in school. Only reason I'm passing Chem." He said to his mother. "And it was everything to Dad and the others… till we came along." Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, how's the baby, Madi?" He asked.

"Rafe, did I not say to keep it a secret?" Madi groaned.

"You did but Dad also said to keep the location of the alcohol a secret, and I told you that. I'm not good with those types of secrets. In fact the only secret I can keep is the Covenant." Rafe grinned at his mother. "And seeing as your pregnant, you shouldn't be drinking."

"I drank with you and Kris. And besides the ADD which I'm positive was inherited from your father, you're both fine." Madi said…

*************************************************************************************

Cade dried his hair and walked downstairs. His mother and sister were at the kitchen table. His sister was ranting about something.

"I don't care, Camden. I really don't care." His mother hissed.

"Yeah well I don't wanna be you." Camden stated. The siblings' mother spun around to face her daughter.

"Alright, enough." Cade interrupted. "Cam, you don't gotta do anything, you don't wanna do. Mom, leave her alone. And besides, we want to keep this inside the Covenant. If Trey Simms so happens to fall for her in the process, it'll make this A LOT easier."

"You don't know what or who you're dealing with, Cade." His mother said.

"I have an idea." Cade said, laughing.

"God, you sound like your uncle." His mom said…

**Hehe, figure out who the Reese's mother is???? **


	5. Pool

**Woohoo... Still needing a review but ideas keep coming. Maybe eventually people will reveiw... but for now: some Rafe/Kennedy stuff, Camden Reese is introduced and Trey's trying to be cool... Oh dear...  
***************************************************************************

"Okay, loser from last time breaks." Gabe said. Mason looked at Trey and Rafe and grinned. All four were good at pool. Reid and Tyler had taught them at a young age how to hustle others.

"I find something wrong with this situation." Rafe said breaking and knocking three stripes in. Trey smirked.

"Looks like this one might be our game, boys." The boy said. Mason looked at Rafe whose eyes were black.

"Hey we said we were playing fair. No magic." He hissed at the oldest. Rafe laughed.

"Who's using?" He teased letting his eyes flash back to normal. Mason glared at his older cousin. Krissi and Andi appeared beside the pool table. Camden Reese was with them.

"Guys, this is Camden. We met her brother yesterday." Krissi said. Mason scratched causing Trey to snort.

"Excuse Mason. Your brother kicked his ass in the pool yesterday." Trey stated. "Trey Simms at your service."

"So this is the smart one as Krissi described you." Camden laughed.

"Yeah she was pretty upset that I skipped a grade and left her and the others alone." Trey said, smirking at his one time best friend.

"Oh shut up, Trey." Krissi growled. Trey grinned at Krissi before Rafe whacked him with a pool stick and he took a shot. Mason and Gabe both groaned as Trey knocked the blue solid in.

"Like I said earlier our game boys." He said, bowing. Andi giggled from behind Mason. He glanced at his girlfriend from over his shoulder.

"What's so funny Andrea?" He asked.

"You four have company." She answered nodding towards the door. Gabe's head shot up from his shot. Axe, Kennedy, Barrow and Aidan walked into the bar. Barrow and Kennedy were separated by Axe and Aidan. Rafe looked up at Andi and jerked his head towards the four.

"Barrow hit her and Axe found out. He didn't do shit to him seeing as Barrow's his best friend but Kennedy won't let Barrow touch her." Andi explained. Rafe stared at her. "Honest."

"Sounds like Barrow." Rafe said.

"What sounds like me?" Barrow asked. The group's order had been re-adjusted. Kennedy was under Barrow's arm. Axe and Aidan were on either side of the duo.

"Hitting girls." Rafe remarked.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell do you know?" Barrow asked. Kennedy stared off into space.

"Well when you dated Kris, you hit her causing us," Rafe said, indicating the Sons. "To beat you up. And I would appreciate you not calling my mother a bitch."

"You and your little boy band better watch it, Garwin." Axe hissed. Rafe straightened up off the pool table. Trey and Gabe moved over behind the older boy.

"And what if we don't?" He asked. Barrow shook his head.

"What do you say to a little race?" He said. Rafe smirked.

"And where is this race gonna happen?" He asked.

"Let's say Old Dell road… out to Marblehead." Barrow returned.

"Don't Rafe." Krissi pleaded. "Dad'll kill you." Rafe looked at his sister.

"You're on, Becklin." He said. Barrow smirked and turned to leave.

"Oh and Garwin… Kennedy's my girl." He said, forcing Kennedy's head up and kissing her. Rafe struggled to keep his powers in check. Kennedy broke away from Barrow and let her head hang. Rafe closed his eyes as the group left.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He said. "Trey, you're with me." Rafe and Trey headed out. They heard yelling by Axe's truck. Trey looked in the direction of the yelling. Kennedy was standing beside Axe with Barrow leaning on his Impala.

"I don't care, Bar. Just don't force her into anything and don't touch her unless we're putting on an act. You were doing good till you saw Garwin checking her out." Axe was yelling.

"We were just acting. Kennedy even knows that. Don't you, Ken?" Barrow said. Kennedy looked away from him.

"Let's just get this over with." Axe growled. Kennedy pulled herself up into her brother's jacked up F350.

"My pleasure." Barrow remarked. The two gangs ended up getting to the road at the same time. Kennedy swiped a sweatshirt out of her brother's back seat.

"Who's was this, Axe?" She asked, noticing the writing on it.

"Some cheerleader." He shrugged.

"You've got Barrow beat. Atleast he can remember the girl's name." She said. Axe looked at his sister.

"You know he's cheating on you?" He asked.

"Yeah… Michaela told me." She told him. Axe shrugged.

"I should've been the one to tell you." He said.

"Yeah well it's over now." Kennedy hissed, jumping out of the truck. Rafe was leaning outside his car window. The Shelby GT was his baby and was just let off probation.

"Hey, Ken, after this, we're gonna go back to my dorm and have a little fun." Barrow said. Kennedy stopped at Rafe's window.

"Please beat him. I can't take another night of sex with him." She begged.

"You don't have to be with him." Rafe told her.

"It's too hard to get out." She whispered.

"Hang out with me and Trey after this race." He pleaded.

"I'll think about it." She told him.

"Kennedy Alyson, drop the damn flag." Barrow yelled. Kennedy walked to the front of the cars. She raised both arms and dropped the sweatshirt. Rafe floored it…

****************************************************************************************

Kennedy felt her knees hit Rafe's bed. He gave her a light shove and she fell back onto the bed. Rafe's mouth was causing havoc everywhere. She shoved his shoulder.

"Rafe," She started. He kissed her neck.

"Yeah…" He asked.

"I… I really don't wanna do this…" She said. Rafe sat up against the wall. Kennedy slid up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kennedy shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest. She never looked him in the eye. "Kennedy?"

"He hit me. He forced me and he… god it doesn't even matter." She mumbled. Rafe was never good with crying girls especially ones that were normally tough.

"Barrow? He forced you?" He asked, slightly confused that the one girl who hated him since middle school was telling him this. Sure he had lost his virginity to her and had taken hers but still she hated him.

"Yeah." She mumbled…

****************************************************************************************

Trey had met up with the others after getting back to the dorms.

"Dad is gonna take the GT back from Rafe if he finds out about racing." Krissi muttered. "And dammit Trey don't smoke that shit in here."

"Get over it, Kris." Trey hissed, handing the cigarette pack to Gabe. Gabe shook one out. Krissi gagged.

"You're not getting kissed tonight, Gabriel." She told him as he held the pack towards her. She shook her head. Mason and Andi did the same while Camden lit one of the cigarettes.

"What do you think Rafe's getting up to right now?" Mason asked.

"He left with Kennedy." Trey shrugged.

"Damn, Leader's getting laid again?" Mason laughed. Trey looked at Mason.

"You drunk again, Mase?" He asked.

"Quite possibly. But it doesn't matter because I'm not the one getting laid…" Mason rambled. Trey grabbed a water bottle and threw it in Mason's face. "I'm warning you." The youngest son growled before flying at Trey and knocking him down.

"Hey I'm trembling." Trey smirked. Mason growled again before watching Trey's eyes go black and getting knocked into a wall. Camden looked like she knew nothing.

"Enough, you two." Gabe ordered.

"Yeah, Mason, enough." Trey said. Mason flicked Trey off. Andi collapsed on the bed opposite the gang.

"Why are you two so immature?" She asked. Mason grinned and walked over to her bed.

"I'm the baby of the group; I'm allowed to be immature." He said to her.

"Oh really? Since you're older than me, I can be immature too right?" She asked, pulling him on her.

"Be my guest." He said, kissing her. It was cute at first until the boys hit Mason with a pillow due to boredom. "Alright you two are dead!" He yelled watching Trey and Gabe run out of the room. He kissed Andi goodnight and took off after them. Krissi popped her gum.

"I'll never understand them or why Mom says Trey is just like Tyler." She said. Camden stood up and stuck her cigarette in the ashtray that was sitting in the window.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." She said leaving the dorm. She unlocked her room and about jumped at the sight of Cade lying on her bed.

"So what's your opinion on the one and only Trey Simms?" He asked, picking at his fingernails.

"First off get your ass off my bed and secondly, I told you and Mom I wasn't gonna do this." Camden told him.

"Cami, trust me. You're gonna do this whether you like it or not." Cade told her. Camden flicked her brother off. He smirked and got up off her bed. "You're envious of them aren't you? Even little Andi Abbott? They act like siblings, like family. They're everything you want."

"Shut up, Cade." She hissed. Cade laughed.

"I'll see you later, Baby sister." He said, disappearing. Camden knocked her trashcan over and waved her hand causing the door to shut. There was a reason she hated her brother and she had just remembered it…

**Poor Camden... Reviews are appericated. **


	6. The Danver's Visitor

**blondieluver612: Thank you. The mini fics are returning soon and more updates are heading this way.**

**Chapter Six... And guess who's back. **

Mason threw his game controller onto his bed. He landed on his back. Something was different with the Reese kids. Something was majorly different. It wasn't as noticeable in Camden but Cade it was there. Something was off with that kid. Something he couldn't place.

"What's wrong with you, Kid?" Rafe asked from the doorway. Mason looked at the calendar on the wall. It was Wednesday, the day Madi and Caleb had always dragged their families together on. Krissi had started skipping them for movie nights in Gabe and his dorm. Rafe never felt the need to get out of them. He enjoyed tormenting his father and uncle too much. Mason couldn't drive so he was stuck.

"Just thinking. You guys have felt something off with Cade haven't you?" Mason asked the leader of the gang. Rafe looked into the hallway before shutting the door.

"Yeah. We noticed it when he beat you. You were too busy trying to calm down." Rafe said. Mason groaned.

"He's one of us. Camden is too. How the hell can a girl be one of us?" He asked.

"Calm down, Mase. She's one of us. We figured that out yesterday." Rafe told him. Mason groaned and picked up his game controller just to have something to throw. Rafe jumped hearing the controller crash.

"MASON." Caleb's voice echoed through the hall. Mason grumbled a few choice words under his breath. Caleb flung his son's door open. "You're needed downstairs." Mason shrugged his shoulders and buried his hands into his jeans pocket. Rafe went to follow Mason. Caleb stepped in front of him.

"Guess you're catching onto something going on." Rafe muttered.

"I'm not as slow as Mason thinks. Just like your dad isn't as stupid as all of us think he is. Something's wrong and you four won't tell us so I'm going to make you tell me." Caleb told his nephew.

"New kids came to school. The boy's got something seriously wrong with him. The girl gives off a strange feeling but it's nothing close to her brother. We think they're one of us. No. We know the boy's one of us." Rafe said. Caleb nodded at Rafe.

"She finally did what she said she was going to do three years ago." He mumbled. Rafe looked confused.

"Who?" He asked. Caleb shook his head.

"I'll tell you if…" He started.

"CALEB!!!!!" Madi's voice yelled. Caleb jumped hearing his sister sounding distressed. Rafe looked at his uncle.

"Now a good time?" He asked tearing out of the room. Caleb chased after his nephew only to freeze as he looked in the doorway. Nyx held Harper in her arms and Madi looked tense in Reid's arms. Leaning in the front doorway was Sarah…

**********************************************************************************

Gabe shot up. Krissi was lying beside him. It may have only been seven thirty but they had been there like that since around four thirty.

"What's wrong?" Krissi asked, yawning.

"Got a bad feeling." Gabe said, digging for his phone. Krissi handed him hers.

"I had a vision and your jeans are all the way over there." She told him. He smiled at her. "Trey's speed dial number 5." She said.

"I better be number one." Gabe said, hitting five and send. "Come on, T. Answer it."

'Hey, Kr…' Trey started.

"It ain't Krissi so don't even say hey to her. We got a problem. Someone's using and I know who it's not." Gabe said.

'Dude, you felt it too? You don't think its Mason and Rafe do you?' Trey asked his friend.

"Mason, no. His dad would kill him. Rafe, possibly but Rafe doesn't use unless he's in trouble." Gabe replied, starting to get dressed.

'So you think they're in trouble, maybe?' Trey stated.

"I don't know, T. But I'm gonna check it out. You in?" Gabe said. He heard Trey open his door.

'Be right there.' The younger boy said, hanging up. Krissi was already dressed as Gabe buckled his belt.

"You okay?" She asked her boyfriend. Gabe fell back across the unmade bed.

"There's just been a lot of craziness since the party at the beginning of the year." He sighed. Krissi gave him a soft smile.

"Craziness comes with the territory, Gabriel." She said…

************************************

Rafe looked from his parents to his aunt to his uncle and then to the blonde leaning in the door.

"Alright somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on here!" He yelled.

"You mean Mommy and Uncle Caleb haven't told you?" Sarah teased. Rafe's eyes flashed. Caleb held out his arm to stop his nephew.

"What do you want, Sarah?" He asked.

"Revenge, Silly." Sarah smirked.

"Nyx, take Harper upstairs." Caleb ordered. Nyx clutched the two year old to her and walked up the stairs. Caleb squeezed her free hand as she walked past him.

"Oh gag." Sarah mumbled. Madi stepped out of Reid's arms.

"Got a problem, Sarah?" She hissed. Reid snickered.

"Of course I do. With you." Sarah answered.

"Rafe, take Mason and get back to school." Caleb begged.

"Not a chance, Uncle C. I have a right to know what's going on." Rafe told his uncle. Caleb groaned. Rafe was stubborn like his father.

"Fine. Rafe, this is Sarah… my ex." Caleb said.

"Tell him more, Danvers… Like how you killed my brother… You and your precious sister." Sarah tormented. "Or do you not want the next generation to know? I know Cade and Camden know. Cade… he's more like Chase than anybody can image."

"You're making it sound like Cade is Chase's son, bitch. You into incest now?" Madi hissed.

"Who asked for your opinion, Preggers?" Sarah asked. Madi let her fist connect with Sarah's face.

"Get the hell out of my brother's house. Take your brats and get the hell out of Ipswich." She spat. Sarah shook her head.

"I think you might want to explain a few things to your son, Madison. He looks awfully pissed." She said.

"Wanna know why I'm pissed? You're making everything sound like my mom and uncle are horrible people. If they killed your brother there was a reason, so GET OUT OF MY UNCLE'S HOUSE." Rafe yelled, using to throw her out. The door slammed in the blonde's face. Caleb stared at his nephew. "I'm calling everybody and you guys are explaining all this to us." Rafe added before sitting on the stairs. His head was spinning. Caleb nodded…

**Oh yeah, Caleb's gonna have so explaining to do. Ha. Rafe's a little bipolar isn't he???**

**So I got an idea for another fic that's been done like fifty kazillion times I bet. But it's a little different and it's a TylerOC and a CalebOC. It's kinda a Supernatural crossover but it isn't. Does that make any sense at all? But I don't know if I should post it. What'd ya say?**


	7. Caleb, you got some ‘splaining to do

**the-crazy-blonde-x: thank ya. **

**Woo another chapter... finally. Caleb's got to tell the gang who the heck Sarah and Chase are and Rafe's got anger issues... plus somebody's going to get mashed potatoes to the face...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Trey, Gabe, and Krissi were sitting on one of the sofas as Mason and Rafe sat on the floor in front of them. The previous generation stood in front of them.

"Start talking." Rafe ordered.

"Our senior year right before Madi and I ascended, a boy named Chase Collins appeared at Spenser. Along with him came his sister. At the time we had no clue Sarah was his sister…" Caleb started.

"Bull shit, I knew. I just had no proof and you were too wrapped up in 'I'm in love' world." Madi interrupted.

"Okay, drop it. I said I was sorry twenty two years ago." Caleb said. "So we had thought we finished off Chase and then Madi found out about Sarah… I _was _too wrapped up in Sarah. But I had a few doubts as well. Sarah understood a little too much when I told her about the Covenant… I should have known then."

"Yeah you should have." Madi said. Pogue shrugged in agreement as Reid nursed a beer, Lauren shifted in her chair and Tyler kicked the carpet. They were teenagers caught in the spotlight again as they explained the night they took out Chase Collins.

"We all played a part in killing Chase. Lauren was the one who cast the spell. The rest of us held him off until she and Pogue got there." Tyler said.

"Way to go, Mom." Trey said. His mother winked at him.

"Basically we almost got killed because I was blind to Sarah. In the end in came down to Madi about to be killed. She acted quickly. I had Chase pinned to the wall as Lauren and Pogue busted in. Chase was dead less than a minute later." Caleb explained.

"So now Chase's nephew is out to kill us? Gee thanks, Uncle Caleb. Your battle has drifted to us." Rafe growled.

"Rafe." Reid warned.

"No Dad. If Cade's looking for revenge because of you, ya'll aren't gonna get it, WE are." Rafe said, grabbing his keys and leaving. Trey followed after him. The door slammed. The two boys got back to the dorms.

"You alright?" Trey asked his best friend.

"I don't know…" Rafe said.

"Cade's gonna try to kill us to get to our parents." Trey stated.

"I know, Trey." Rafe growled. He flung the door open. "I'm gonna find Kennedy." He covered his head with his hood and ran. Trey leaned back into the GT's seat…

"He has a point." Madi whispered. Reid looked at Caleb.

"What's the plan now, O fearless leader?" He asked. Caleb flicked pages in the Book of Damnation.

"Yes O Fearless Leader, what do we do now?" Pogue asked, highly annoyed.

"I don't know." Caleb said. Tyler couldn't help but laugh. Forty years of being the fearless always have a plan Caleb Danvers had finally cracked. Madi and Reid both leaned back, Madi laid against Reid's chest and Reid sat against the Garwin stone.

"I swear to you Danvers, if my son gets killed because of something that happened all those years ago, I'll kill you." Reid swore. "Brother-in-law or not, I'll kill you if Rafe or Krissi get hurt."

"Reid." Madi said, giving him a look that told him to calm down. Reid closed his eyes avoiding his wife's look and letting himself calm down and ignore the urge to hit Caleb as hard as humanly possible. Tyler and Pogue looked at Caleb.

"Got a plan yet?" Pogue asked.

"It'll be their fight. They're stronger than we were. Three have two magical parents and the other two proved to be stronger when they turned thirteen. Sarah's son may have the strength of his uncle but the boys and Kris have the strength of each other." Caleb said.

"We're feeding them to the dogs?" Tyler asked.

"We don't have a choice. Madi's out, she's pregnant. Lauren hasn't used magic in years and the rest of us… well we can't use unless we want to face the consequences." The leader of the five explained.

"Okay fine, let's feed them to the dogs! The boys are gonna get killed, Caleb! My son is going to get killed. You have Harper if Mason dies and Reid and Madi have Krissi and the new baby, but Ty and I … all we have are Trey and Gabe." Pogue yelled. Caleb hung his head.

"I don't see where we have a choice, Pogue. If Sarah is telling the truth I have a feeling a spell was cast that transferred Chase's power to the next of the bloodline. Cade doesn't just have his powers, he has Chase's." Caleb said.

"He couldn't have. There's no way. Sarah would've had all that extra power for five years. It's impossible for her to make it that long." Madi said. "I used like crazy when I was carrying Rafe."

"There's no way I'm wrong." Caleb said.

"Fearless leader's never wrong is he?" Rafe's voice said from the steps.

"Rafe." Reid warned. Rafe shook his head.

"Always leaving something out of the story. For once Uncle Caleb, can you tell the whole story? You don't even have to tell the others." He asked. "Or atleast tell me your theory because if this guy's got extra powers… we're screwed."

"I have a feeling that a spell was cast before Chase Collins was killed that left Sarah with his powers until the next generation was born." Caleb told him.

"Joyous. We're all screwed. Dad will me your power so I can kick some Reese ass." Rafe said, sarcasm dripping in his last statement.

"Rafe, quiet." Madi said. "We'll figure something out. I swear we'll figure something out." Rafe ran a hand through his hair.

"Mom, it's not up to you guys. You could all die." Rafe said, walking out and using to return to his dorm room…

Krissi slammed the tray down.

"He's going to kill us." She said, throwing a sketchbook at them. Rafe snatched his sister's sketchbook.

"So he is." He said, passing the sketchbook around.

"That's all you have to say? Seriously Rafe. Cade's going to kill us and all you can say is 'So He Is'?" Gabe hissed.

"What would you like for me to do about it, Gabriel? I don't ascend until March. We can't do shit until then." Rafe said, getting up. He stormed off. Kennedy met his eyes before her brother jerked her off and Barrow's arm wound around her waist. Rafe let his eyes flame and Barrow jumped. Back at the table Gabe had moved his tray and started hitting his head. Trey used to move the tray back and Gabe's head landed in his mashed potatoes.

"Trey Simms, you're dead." Gabe hissed taking off after a now retreating Trey. Trey tried to get into his dorm room.

"Freeze. Door's locked." He told Gabe. The older boy let his eyes flame. The door clicked and Gabe pushed it open.

"Get out, Gabe!" Rafe yelled.

"Never mind… It was locked for a reason." He said, slamming the dorm room door shut. Trey had his hands over his eyes.

"Wasn't she just with Barrow in the cafe?" Trey asked.

"She moves quick." Gabe guessed.

"Whatever you say, Potato face." Trey said. Gabe growled again tackling Trey. Krissi whistled appearing out of nowhere with Mason, Andi, and Camden flanking her.

"We have other things to deal with, boys. And Gabe you do have some potatoes on your face, babe." Krissi said. Gabe wiped his face off and flicked some of the potatoes on Trey who glared. "Now where's my brother?"

"You really don't wanna know." Trey and Gabe said.

"Gabe, you sissy. It's not the first time you've ever interrupted him with Kennedy now interrupt again. We have to have a plan!" Krissi yelled…

**Hehe the potato deal with Trey and Gabe never gets old. I love those two. Well the reading part is complete now finish and review.**


	8. Plans

**After like forever I'm finally updating this story. I have been extremely busy between work, trying not to stay pissed at an exfriend, avoiding a guy I have a crush on and telling my ex where to go, life's been hectic. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.  
********************************************************************************

Rafe crossed his arms. His head was laid back on stone. Eyes were closed. Gabe was silent, sucking in smoke.

"So what options do we have?" Krissi asked.

"Let Rafe ascend." Gabe suggested. Rafe snorted.

"Why? He's still got double my power." He said. Mason laughed.

"And I'll bet he's just like his uncle. Will Me Your Power, Rafe… rawr." He said. Trey laughed, choking on smoke.

"No, no, it's more like Will Me Your Power and Give Me Your Girlfriend." He said. Rafe rolled his eyes but soon enough the whole Covenant was laughing.

"We shouldn't be mocking him. He really will kill us." Gabe said, catching his breath. Rafe's cell went off. He caught his breath enough to answer.

"Hey, Dad." He said. The gang straightened up.

_'Where are you?' _Reid asked.

"Colony house. We had something to do." Rafe swore.

_'Get back home.' _Was the blunt order. Rafe heard the line go dead.

"Guess we better get home. Dad's got that 'Don't Make Me Hurt You Rafe William' voice on the phone." He said.

"Mom just text me saying the same." Krissi said…

* * *

Reid's fist connected with the wall. Madi had stormed away. Rafe and Krissi walked into the house.

"Ignore your father. He's having problems… as usual." Madi said. Rafe kicked his feet up onto the island. "Rafe William."

"Mom, Dad made us come home in the middle of a meeting. We had a plan in the making." Rafe told his mother.

"And that plan was?" Madi asked, annoyed.

"Tell us what's got you riled up and we'll tell you." Krissi stated. Rafe raised an eyebrow in agreement with his younger sister. Reid appeared in the doorway.

"This is what has us riled up." He said, throwing Rafe's cigarettes and something that obviously came from Krissi's room down.

"Oh my god." Krissi gasped, covering her face.

"Woo, Dad discovered his baby girl isn't a virgin." Rafe stated, grinning. Reid whacked his son upside the head. Rafe looked up confused at his father.

"You're not out of this completely, Rafe." Reid said. Madi cuffed Reid.

"Like you were any better at their age." She said.

"You agreed to let me handle this Madi." Reid snarled at his wife. Madi shrugged and went back to cooking. Rafe looked at his father with a smirk.

"Issues?" He asked. Reid growled.

"You're the oldest, Rafe. You're supposed to be the mature one." He told his son.

"Supposed to be the oldest? Every time I use I have a damn good reason. I smoke to avoid using. And to be honest with you, it works. And the sex. I've only slept with two girls. Kennedy and Michaela. One of which I love and the other just to piss off her boyfriend." Rafe yelled. Reid clenched his fist.

"You have no control over your powers, Rafe. The other day you busted a water faucet because of some kid flirting with Bael." Reid snapped at his son. Rafe stared at his dad. Krissi gulped. "And you Kristina, do you realize how bad it could be for you and Gabe if things go south?"

"Everyday, Dad, everyday." Krissi snapped. She stormed off and slammed her door. Rafe flicked his father off and followed his younger sister.

"Hope you're happy." Madi mumbled. Reid glared at his wife who just shrugged.

"If this kid is as powerful as we're guessing then Rafe…" Reid said.

"Then he needs to be a kid. Kris needs to be a kid. We were no better at their age." Madi told him. "I can't lose Rafe, Reid. He's my baby."

"You won't lose him, Madi." Reid said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You don't know that." She said, shoving Reid away from her. Reid just sighed as his wife walked off…

* * *

Rafe laid on his back sprawled out on his bed. Trey appeared in his room. His brown hair was messy.

"Busy night?" Rafe asked.

"Funny, why'd Reid need you guys back?" Trey said.

"He found my cigs and Krissi's stuff." Rafe answered his friend.

"Ouch. Hey listen I think Gabe's finally got something on how to weaken this nut jobs powers." Trey said.

"And that would be?" Rafe asked.

"Kill his mom. From the information we got after you guys left, Cade's uncle could've left his powers to Sarah until Cade was born. After Sarah had Cade, the powers transferred but there is a connection between Cade and Sarah that if severed Cade will die." Trey said.

"We'd be murderers." Rafe stated.

"We'd save the Covenant." Trey countered.

"It's not worth it, Trey. I don't see a point." Rafe said. Trey smacked his friend across the face.

"Not worth it!?! He's going to kill all of us, Rafe. You saw Krissi's vision." He yelled. Rafe cupped his face.

"I know that, Trey. But it's not worth killing him. Banishing him maybe but killing…" He said. "Plus where will Camden have to go?"

"She'll live with us." Trey stated.

"Not going to happen, man. You know that's not going to happen." Rafe told his friend. "Let's just keep looking in the book and we'll go from there. If we can't find anything then we'll go that route."

"Alright." Trey agreed.

"You like her?" Rafe asked.

"Maybe a little." Trey admitted. Rafe smirked.

"Ask her to the dance. What's the worst that can happen?" He asked.

"She'll say no." Trey said.

"Nah, she likes you too… asked Kris about it." Rafe said. "And how does Gabe feel about mashed potatoes?"

"Oh yeah you were with Kennedy when that went down." Trey smirked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rafe grinned…

* * *

"I'm confused, Rafe." Krissi said, holding her head as Gabe lay back with his arm around her. Her older brother was biting his tongue so bad he could taste blood. "If killing him is the only way to save the Covenant, why are you so against it?"

"I'm not going to kill him." Rafe said.

"We might not have a choice, Rafe." Gabe finally spoke up. Rafe spun around.

"That's why I'm praying." He said.

"And how's that working?" Gabe snapped.

"It's not. But I can't kill a person." Rafe returned. Krissi looked down.

"Then we better get to work. Maybe Aunt Lauren remembers the spell she used to banish Chase." She said.

"Lauren didn't banish Chase. She actually killed him." Rafe said. "That's why Sarah's back. Death for death."

"That makes no sense. Gabe stated.

"Yes it does." Krissi said, avoiding her boyfriend and brother's eyes…

* * *

Rafe lined the pool stick up with the cue ball. Axe chuckled. Kennedy was sitting on a barstool.

"Something wrong, Garwin?" Axe said. Rafe shrugged. It was a complicated "friendship" between the Garwin son and the Bael twins. When it was just the three of them life was easy. No fights or anything. None of the three would ever tell their friends that they hung out. It'd ruin each gang.

"It's complicated, Bael." Rafe said. Kennedy snickered. Axe whacked his sister with the pool stick. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would you two grow up?" Rafe snapped.

"Chill out, Garwin." Axe said as he saw Barrow and Aidan walk in. Kennedy groaned.

"Nice talking to ya, Garwin." She said. Barrow grabbed her waist and kissed her. Rafe gagged.

"I'm trying to play a game, Becklin." He snarled.

"Then play… just because you got her last night doesn't mean you get her today." Barrow told the younger boy. Rafe cracked his knuckles.

"Just shut up, Bar." Axe cut in.

"Sticking up for Garwin now, Axe?" Barrow snarled. Kennedy stepped out of Barrow's grasp.

"Maybe he is." She said. She walked over to Rafe and grabbed his face and kissed him. Barrow growled. Axe snickered and Aidan stared mouth wide open…

* * *

Rafe lay out on the hood of the GT, thinking about that night. He had another reason to fight Cade now. Kennedy. He smiled to himself. Rafe Garwin was in love and Kennedy loved him back. She proved it. Something slammed the side of the Mustang. Rafe flew back into a tree. Cade appeared.

"I've got something you want, Garwin." He said. The lights on the Mustang flashed on revealing a girl hanging from a tree. Kennedy. "She was left all alone… and she'll die. Thanks to you, Garwin."

"Let her go." Rafe pleaded. "I can't will you my power until I'm eighteen and I don't turn eighteen until March."

"Well consider her leverage. You have her until your eighteenth birthday which if you don't will me your powers, I'll kill her." Cade said.

"Don't touch her." Rafe said. He let his eyes flame. Cade laughed.

"Go get her, weakling." He said, letting Kennedy drop. Rafe caught the girl…  
****************************************************************************************

**Rafe finally got the girl. YAY!**


	9. Daddy Talks

**Amara Natsumi: Yeah Cade is kinda worse than Chase isn't he? Thanks for the review.**

**So here is another chapter. And guess what I typed the end bit on my Brand New Computer. YAY *Claps and nudges Reid* Dammit Reid cheer.**

**Reid- *WOOOO!***

**Faker...**

**Anyways... enjoy...  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Krissi stared at the kitchen table. Gabe had left a while ago. Trey had tried calling her but she was ignoring everyone. Something was wrong with her brother. Reid had gone looking for him. It was past curfew and Rafe was rarely late. Madi was pacing.

"He's okay, Mom." Krissi tried, not believing herself. Madi shook her head.

"No he's not, Baby. Can you keep a secret from your father?" She asked, sitting in front of her daughter.

"Your visions are back aren't they?" Krissi stated.

"They are. Caleb bound them when we were eighteen but as soon as Sarah returned, my visions returned." Madi told her daughter.

"Bet they're clearer than mine." Krissi sighed. Madi leaned back in her chair.

"That's the scary part. They probably are. I saw your sketch of Rafe's birthday." She whispered.

"It's going to happen?" Krissi asked. "Cade'll win?"

"Only your brother can determine that. If Cade takes Kennedy, I'm going to lose my son." Her mother said.

"We won't let…" Krissi swore.

"It's not your choice. It's Rafe's." Madi said…

* * *

Reid slammed the steering wheel. Tyler had turned his truck sideways on the road. Caleb and Pogue were trailing Reid.

"Ty, you better have found him and that's why you're blocking the road." Reid yelled. Tyler stared into the woods.

"Found him." He said. "We just can't get there."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked getting out of his car.

"Try walking about five feet and you'll see what I mean." Tyler snapped. He managed to create an energy ball and hurled it in front of him. Exactly five feet away it dissolved.

"Kid's talented." Pogue whistled…

* * *

Rafe laid Kennedy on the ground by the Mustang. He felt a force field get hit with something. Cade looked in the direction it came from.

"Out past curfew, Rafe?" He tormented. "Maybe you should quit daydreaming about little Kennedy and get home."

"Oh shut up already." Rafe snapped, waving one hand to throw Cade into the force field. Cade's eyes widened. "Did Mommy forget to mention both of my parents are witches? Or that my Aunt has been teaching me spells since me and my friends were kids? That's how your 'Oh so awesome' uncle died. He was killed by my aunt! An elemental. A damn talented elemental. " Rafe hit Cade again.

"Oh man I pissed off the prince." Cade teased. Rafe took one last shot. Cade dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, you pissed him off big time." Rafe said, as the force field gave way. Cade felt blood on the back of his neck. "Until next time, remember that." Rafe walked back to his car. He picked Kennedy up and set her in the seat. She was starting to wake up. Rafe heard four cars pull up.

"What the hell happened here?" Reid exclaimed. Caleb shook his head.

"Not here." He warned.

"I've got to get Kennedy back to the dorms. I'll tell you tomorrow. After school." Rafe said. Reid grabbed his son's shoulders.

"Look at me, Rafe." He ordered. Rafe shook his head. "Damn it, Rafe William Garwin." Rafe looked up. Black met blue.

"I told you, I need to get her back and I'm tired." Rafe yelled, using to knock his father away from him. The older blonde stared as his son drove away.

"He's dead when I get my hands on him." Reid swore…

* * *

Rafe held his head as he felt the headache. He had left Kennedy in her dorm with Michaela. Trey was asleep. Rafe slid into the bathroom. He moved his blonde hair away from his neck. Some stuck, soaked in blood.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Where've you been?" Trey asked, coming into the doorway.

"Thought you were asleep." Rafe said.

"Light sleeper. Gotta be with you as a roomie." Trey admitted. "Nice slice. It runs all the way down your back. Trying to match your mom?"

"Cade… he kidnapped Kennedy… I've only got until my birthday with her." Rafe told him.

"So you're…" Trey asked.

"I don't see where I have a choice. I've got seven months until I ascend and this gets worse." Rafe admitted.

"We're running out of options. We gotta take him out before he takes you out. We're falling apart as it is, Rafe. You and Gabe's rivalry is living proof. But it's what's keeping us together. You die we lose. We lose each other." Trey reasoned.

"Better start looking harder. Get your mom's spell book. I'll get the Book." Rafe said his blue eyes seemingly darker.

"We can't take the book out of the basement." Trey stated.

"The leader of the Sons can." Rafe said. "The eldest can."

"So wouldn't that be Cade?" Trey asked,

"No. It'd be Caleb." Rafe admitted. His eyes flashed. "Or a Caleb look a like."

"No way, Rafe. Bad idea. Bad idea." Trey said, watching his "brother" disappear…

* * *

Reid wasn't as stupid as his seventeen year old son thought. He was leaning casually against the wall as Rafe walked into the basement. He flicked his hand. Rafe slammed into the stone chair.

"Tell me. What happens when my son uses on me? Do I 1) ground him for eternity, 2) beat the shit out of him or 3) make him tell me what the hell his problem is?" Reid growled.

"I lose her if I don't will him my power on my birthday." Rafe said. "I can't lose her." Reid lost his temper as soon as his son said that. He'd almost been in that situation before. Madi had known what Chase was for three days before the rest of them figured it out and he was threatening to kill Reid to get her power. Just picturing what would happen if she had told Chase yes haunted him every day. Then there was the day he actually almost killed her himself.

"Talk to Lauren. She's the only one who can take out a son. Different magic." Reid said. "Magic Trey only has half of."

"What happened to pissed off Dad?" Rafe asked.

"I almost lost your mom three times senior year. Twice because of Chase Collins and once because of myself." Reid said. "And that was all within seven months. Difference is you have that long to stop it." Rafe nodded.

"Thanks." He said. Reid nodded.

"Rafe, one question… why'd it have to be Bael?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, Dad… I really don't." Rafe told.

"She must mean something to you if you're willing to consider dying for her." Reid said, making Rafe stare off into space.

"It's not going to come to that." Rafe told his father. "I'm not going to let it."

"You're not going to have much of a chance. He has three times your power." Reid told his son.

"Trey's got half his mom's power, right? If Lauren teaches him enough to match hers then we can take Cade." Rafe thought.

"Not that easy, Rafe. It never is." Reid said…

* * *

Madi jumped up as Reid brought Rafe into the house. She hugged her son.

"Rafe… never scare me again." She begged. The seventeen year old wiggled out of her grip. His father laughed.

"Sorry kid." He said as his son gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wasn't trying to scare you." Rafe said. Madi nodded, wiping her son's blonde hair from his face. She saw the cut that was now on her son's face. Blonde had turned to red.

"What happened?" She asked. Rafe bit his lip.

"Got into a fight. Used a lot. Still got beat up." He said. Krissi ran down the stairs. She flew at her brother.

"Thank god you're okay. Trey called and said you'd gotten some stupid idea to take the book away from the colony house because of Cade." She said, hugging him. Rafe tried not to look at his dad who he had a feeling was either severely pissed or extremely proud.

"I'm fine, Kris." Rafe told her. She stepped away before looking up at his face.

"Why didn't you use to heal that?" She asked, looking at her brother's face.

"Didn't think about it." Rafe noted…  


* * *

**Reid- *Man I turned into a sap with that kid. Are you shitting me?***

**Shut up Reid**

**R- *I mean come on... if it was...* (Kort covers Reid's mouth with duct tape)**

**I did tell him to shut up. Well Reviews are lovely as always and next time we will be joined by.... Caleb Danvers! And just as a word of encouragement to review, I will take the tape off of Reid's mouth if I get a review. Until next time.**


	10. Madi's Accident

**So I have reasons for not updating ANYTHING but they're not good ones... I mean College comes first... But anyways... I updated! (Hides in little corner)**

Trey closed his eyes. His uncle Luke shook his head.

"You're trying too hard. Take it slow." Luke said. "What's going on, Trey?"

"There's this kid. Descendant of the fifth family. He's threatening Rafe. We're already crumbling. If we lose Rafe… I don't know…" Trey told his uncle. Luke Proctor frowned. His nephew was a Son of Ipswich. He had told Lauren not to associate herself with those guys. But soccer had led her to meet the only daughter of Ipswich.

"Your mom killed off the last of the Putnams." Luke said. Trey shook his head.

"Apparently they knew that it was coming." He said. He walked over to the window. "Cade got his uncle's power."

"How is that possible?" Luke asked.

"Nobody knows." Trey said…

Rafe let his eyes flame. He dove into the water and sat on the bottom. Everything was crashing into each other. It was September. His birthday was in March. Cade literally had him on a timeline. It was stupid. Really stupid. He shoved upwards noticing somebody's feet splash into the water.

"Figured I'd find you here." Trey said.

"Stalker." Rafe said.

"Nah not really. Kennedy told me you'd be here." The younger boy said.

"I'm never telling her where I am again." Rafe joked. Trey shoved Rafe backwards into the pool. Rafe spit water at his friend. Trey smirked. "Dude, we need lives."

"Nah, what we need is girlfriends we actually can call girlfriends." Trey said. "I mean look at Gabe and Kris."

"Sex, sex, and sex." Rafe said.

"Andi and Mason?" Trey tried.

"Ew." Rafe swore. Trey shivered in agreement. Bad example…

Madi flipped through the Book of Damnation. There had to be something. She heard someone walk up behind her.

"Got anything?" Reid said, touching her shoulder. She jumped into the air. "Whoa, chill out." He said, steadying his now panting wife.

"Would you not do that?" Madi yelled.

"Sorry." Reid smirked. Twenty-two years together and he still scared the crap out of her at times.

"I haven't found anything." She sighed, taking a seat on the Danvers stone. "We can't lose the boys, Reid. And Rafe… he's willing to do what it takes to protect Kennedy."

"I don't like that." Reid said, sitting opposite her on the Garwin stone.

"He's happy; Reid… whatever grudge you have against Ryan will have to be set aside for his happiness. My grudge against Jade…" Madi snapped.

"You are not over your grudge with Jade. You know that." Reid yelled at her. Madi slammed the book closed.

"Are you fucking me? We're seriously arguing about our exes!" She screamed, storming out of the house.

"Madison!" Reid yelled hearing the Impala start up…

Rafe dried his blonde hair as his phone buzzed. Krissi's name lit up the screen. He hit the speaker button.

"Hey." He said, still drying his hair.

_'Mom's been in an accident._' Krissi stated. Rafe threw his sweatshirt on.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, grabbing his keys.

_'He's here. Mom's awake. She used to protect the baby. Rafe, you might just need to check on Kennedy.'_ Krissi swore. _'Aunt Phoenix was knocked out earlier. And Lauren and Kate both got massively sick at work.'_

"Do you think it's Cade?" He asked.

_'Maybe.'_ Krissi said. Rafe took a breath before hanging up on his sister and heading to Kennedy's dorm…

Reid slammed his fist against the wall. Krissi jumped.

"Mama's fine, Daddy. The baby's fine." She told him. Gabe was leaning against the wall Reid had just hit. He was just inches away and staring at the man blankly.

"It's my fault though, Kristina. We were fighting over Ryan and Jade." Reid swore.

"The Baels?" Gabe asked. Reid stared at him.

"Yes… the Baels." He said. "We each dated one. Madi… god… she loved Ryan at one time. She did. She loved me more. I guess I'm still jealous of him. And I dated Jade. I cheated on her with Madi. Madi's still jealous though."

"Why aren't you jealous of my dad? He was Madi's first kiss." Gabe asked, regretting soon after.

"Dammit, doesn't anyone mind their own business anymore?" Reid snapped. Gabe hid behind Krissi who shoved her father back.

"Mom wouldn't want you screaming. You'd get kicked out of the hospital… AGAIN." She warned. Reid snorted. Madi had told her of course. When Madi had Krissi Reid had gone into a bitch fit and started screaming, causing the blonde to get kicked out of the hospital by Glen Simms. Reid collapsed onto a bench.

"Your mom left again. She's been staying at Caleb's since everything started. She tries to make it seem like she isn't for you two." He said. "She won't come home either."

"What happened?" Krissi asked.

"Once again… she did love Ryan Bael at one time. So she doesn't see a problem with Rafe dating Kennedy." Reid started. "I hate it. Rafe has so many other choices but Kennedy Bael?"

"You hate Gabe too, Dad." Krissi told her father. Gabe nodded agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Your mom just doesn't understand that." Reid stated. A nurse walked out.

"Mr. Garwin?" She asked.

"Man that sounds like something my dad should be called." He said, standing up.

"Your wife is asking for you." She said, looking at the blonde. Reid scrambled into the room. Madi was sitting up in bed.

"Hey." Reid said, kissing her head. Madi flinched.

"I'm still pissed at you." She warned him. He nodded.

"I know you are." He said. "I'm pissed at myself."

"You should be. I can't believe you can't be happy for your kids." Madi said. She looked at him. "You don't even want a third do you?"

"Don't you dare say that." Reid growled. He pinned her back against the pillows. "I want him or her. You know I do. I want my kids happy. Rafe, he's just like me. Willing to give up his life for Kennedy, Krissi she's even more like me in ways I don't even want to know about."

"Let go, Reid." Madi growled.

"Not until you take it back about the baby." Reid snarled.

"I'm not going to." Madi said.

"Dammit, Madison." The blonde yelled. "I want that kid. I want to grow old with you. I want to see Rafe marry Kennedy, see Krissi and Gabe get married and have little annoying Parry kids. I want to move to Florida and raise our baby when Rafe and Krissi get older."

"Florida?" Madi asked.

"I prefer the heat. I know you hate water but Florida would be fun. Especially to start over where nobody knew us. Where this baby could be a kid, not a child of Ipswich." Reid shrugged.

"Really, Florida? You don't wanna stay in Ipswich?" Madi asked.

"Not really. Yeah I'd miss the guys but we'd keep the house so we can come back whenever." Reid promised. Madi smiled weakly at him…

Kennedy lay curled up against Rafe's side. Rafe draped an arm over her bare skin. He kissed her shoulder.

"Wanna tell me what scared you so much?" She asked.

"I can't." Rafe whispered. "You have no idea how much I want to."

"Then tell me!" Kennedy hissed.

"I'm a witch." Rafe admitted. "Happy? I'm a magic wielding loser who can't even get a damn girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend, Rafe. Me. And you are totally not a witch." Kennedy swore. Rafe rolled over pinning her back against the pillows. His eyes flamed black.

"Tell me again I'm not a witch." He snapped.

"Holy shit." Kennedy said, tracing a hand over his eyes.

"Shit ain't holy." Rafe laughed. Kennedy leaned up and kissed him…

Caleb stormed into the hospital room. Madi gulped and Reid sat up straighter.

"So mind telling me what the solution is now?" He asked…


	11. Perfect

**So we have a short chapter with Cade being an ass and talk of a sex obsession. Oh boy….**

*******************************Mason*********************************************************

Gabe swallowed. He kicked off the wall. Krissi was kneeling beside Rafe who was watching Gabe.

"Come on Gabe!" Mason screamed. Gabe tagged the wall.

"He didn't kick off fast enough." Trey mumbled appearing beside them drying his hair so it spiked. Trey had a hair obsession which had gotten worse since he and Camden got together.

"Gabriel!" Krissi yelled. Gabe grabbed onto the diving board and punched the air.

"I'm impressed, Gabe." Rafe said, pulling his friend up.

"Fastest time yet." Gabe smiled. "Trey spiking his hair again?"

"When does he not, nowadays?" Krissi said. Mason snorted knowing the older son's hair fetish.

"Making it sound like I have some sort of hair obsession." Trey said, as Camden walked over to him. He grabbed her waist and kissed her hard.

"Sex obsession more like it." Rafe said as his own girlfriend walked over and hung on him. Kennedy had told her brother that she didn't care about his opinion anymore. Axe only smirked at her and said go get him. And that she had to tell their parents.

"You're one to talk about an obsession, Rafe." Kennedy said.

"I'm only obsessed with you, little girl." Rafe said. He kissed her quick.

"Mmm, I think it's you who's the little one. I'm older than you." She said, laying a hand on his chest as her brother prepared for his swim. Axe smiled at his sister.

"Thought she was saying you had a small dick for a minute there, Rafe." Gabe said.

"Krissi says you do." Rafe returned without a second thought. Krissi whacked her brother's arm.

"Would you two grow up?" She asked.

"Now where is the fun in growing up?" Gabe asked, wrapping a still damp arm around Krissi. She yelled getting her white tee shirt soaked.

"You're a dead man, Gabriel!" She cursed…

************************Trey*******************************************************************

Trey was slammed against a locker. Cade's black eyes were drilling into Trey's blue ones.

"So you and Mason have to be the weak links. The youngest ones." Cade laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Trey asked.

"Just trying to figure out what the best tactic would be." Cade smiled. Trey fell to his knees. He glared up at the older boy.

"You might as well stay away from us. We're strong enough to kill you." He said.

"Bring it on, Simms." Cade said. He tossed Trey into a locker again. "Just remember you're dating my sister."

"Fuck you." Trey snarled. Cade shoved him backwards into a bench. Trey screamed in pain.

"Let me send this as a warning to your brothers. I'll kill you all. It'll be fun." Cade said. There was pounding on the locker room door.

"Trey!" Rafe's voice yelled. Cade looked down at the boy on the floor. He shoved him to the ground. Trey let out a whimper as he felt bones in his arm break. Cade disappeared as Rafe came into the room. Gabe and Mason were tailing him.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Gabe asked. Trey's eyes closed…

********************************Rafe***********************************************************

Lauren couldn't meet Tyler's eyes. Trey was asleep. The doctor had said concussion and broken arm. There was something funny with the CT scan as well. Trey would have to stay over night. Rafe was sitting against the wall, leaning against Kennedy.

"I shouldn't have let him go off alone." He murmured.

"It was the locker room. Who gets beat up like that in the locker room?" Kennedy said. Tyler walked out and looked down at them.

"He'll be fine, Rafe." The older Simms said. Rafe took a relieved breath.

"What'd they say?" He asked.

"Broken arm for one. Concussion. And a problem with his head. But we already knew about that one." Tyler joked.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ty. I knew one of them was going to get hurt… I just didn't think it'd be Trey. I thought Kris or Gabe…" Rafe said.

"It's not your fault, Rafe. How would you have known?" Tyler said. Kennedy squeezed Rafe's hand. The two got up. Kennedy turned to kiss Rafe's cheek. She left after. Tyler moved to let Rafe see his best friend. Lauren looked up. She stood quickly hugging her godson. Rafe was a good foot taller but he felt little against Lauren.

"He's fine, sweetie. If you three had been any later it would've been different but he's fine because of you." She said. Trey coughed beside them. "I'll be back in a few." Lauren left.

"I want to be the one to kill him." Trey said.

"We're not killing him." Rafe argued.

"Why not? That's what he was going to do to me." The younger boy yelled.

"We can't kill him. We don't have enough power." Rafe fought. Trey leaned back on his bed.

"Lucas is trying to help me." He said…

**********************************Gabe********************************************************

Gabe knocked his books off his desk. Mason jumped a mile in the air.

"He's fine." The youngest son said.

"That's not what's making me mad! There is nothing here." Gabe said. Mason looked over at his friend's desk.

"That is not what I think it is." He said moving over to Gabe. "How'd you get that?"

"Magic?" Gabe laughed.

"Anything good?" Mason asked.

"The spell Aunt Lauren used." Gabe said.

"Awesome so we can…" Mason started.

"No we can't. Only someone in the Proctor bloodline can." Gabe sighed. Mason understood the frustration.

"So Trey?" He asked.

"Yep. If he can harness his mom's magic instead of his dad's." Gabe said.

"Trey hasn't used Lauren's magic in years. Not since we were kids." Mason stated. When they were younger Trey would use the little powers he knew from Lauren to torment the parents.

"He's been training with Lucas." Gabe said, staring at the book that lay in the floor. Mason's eyes bled black and the book closed and landed back on Gabe's desk.

"Will he be able to do it?" The younger boy asked.

"We could ask Gauge." Gabe shrugged. Gauge Proctor was Trey's thirteen year old cousin. He wasn't the smartest cookie but the kid had power out the ass.

"Hell no. The Proctors would kill us." Mason said.

"That's what I thought." Gabe stated. Mason fell back onto his bed.

"But Trey's in the hospital." He said.

"We got till March…" Gabe stated

*********************************AN****************************************************************

**So because this was short I give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. **

"_Dude, I say get her a teddy bear and stop worrying about it." Trey said, from his spot perched on top of the counter._

"_I am not just getting her a teddy bear." Rafe complained._

"_Why that's what I got your sister?" Gabe asked. _

"_He's got a little class." Mason teased. Rafe grabbed his cousin around his shoulders. _

"_A little?" He asked, tormenting the youngest son. Gabe snorted as the two cousins toppled to the ground._


	12. Christmas

**My my it has been a while hasn't it? I do apologize real life caught up. Ya know guy drama and school but I'm baaacck. This Chapter has excellent timing. Just in time for Christmas. Oh if you've read Adventures in Covenant Sitting you'll be able to figure out who the darkling is. If not enjoy the mystery and the return of a box of Oreos.**

****************************************RGTM*************************************************

After Trey's accident things died down. Cade still stalked the Sons through their dreams. Trey's relationship with Camden had grown stronger. Krissi and Gabe had broken up and gotten together again. Kennedy and Rafe had made every thing official. Rafe had finally met the cause of a lot of his parents' fights. Ryan and Jade Bael had grown up. Ryan was skeptical of the oldest Garwin. Jade was more worried about her son's grades to care about her daughter's boyfriend. Ironically Jade had become a teacher at the Elementary school. Christmas was drawing closer.

"Dude, I say get her a teddy bear and stop worrying about it." Trey said, from his spot perched on top of the counter.

"I am not just getting her a teddy bear." Rafe complained.

"Why that's what I got your sister?" Gabe asked.

"He's got a little class." Mason teased. Rafe grabbed his cousin around his shoulders.

"A little?" He asked, tormenting the youngest son. Gabe snorted as the two cousins toppled to the ground. Trey rolled his eyes and grabbed at a box of Oreos. Somebody grabbed his arms. Trey met Reid's eyes.

"Aren't you boys supposed to be getting dressed?" He asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed, Dad?" Rafe retorted. Reid turned to his son. "Yep we better go." The four boys bolted. Krissi appeared in the room. She looked at her father.

"Can you zip my dress up?" She asked. Reid groaned setting the beer he was attempting to drink down.

"Spin." He told his daughter. She spun around. Reid zipped the back of his daughter's dress up. "You know you're spoiled rotten, Kristina." He said.

"Yep." She said, skipping off. Madi leaned in the doorway.

"You just gonna stand there?" Reid asked. Madi shrugged.

"Tempted to." She stated. Her hand was resting on her belly. They had just found out what the baby was going to be. Well Madi had found out. She wasn't telling Reid until that night. Christmas Eve was at the Garwin's that year. Rafe ran back downstairs.

"Mom, do I look okay?" He asked. He was in jeans and a button up shirt.

"You look fine, Rafe. Don't forget to be home by eight." Madi said, kissing her son's cheek and shoving a hundred into his hand. Rafe was gone. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Why do we still have the boys in the house if Rafe has a date?" He asked.

"Cause our house is always invaded." Madi laughed. Reid kissed her hard…

*************************************C&N*****************************************************

Nyx grabbed her two year old around the waist. Harper was crying. Caleb walked up the stairs.

"Harper Marie Danvers?" He asked the toddler.

"No dress, Daddy!" She yelled. Nyx held her crying daughter in her arms.

"Mason was the easy one." Nyx mumbled. Harper was sniffling. Caleb took his daughter from his wife. Harper clutched at her dad. "I don't get it, she loves dresses."

"She likes picking out her own dresses." Caleb laughed.

"She won't go in her closet to pick out her own dress." Nyx said, getting in Caleb's face.

"Why won't she?" He asked.

"She keeps saying there's a man in it." Nyx explained. She walked away from her husband and daughter.

"There is a man in my closet. He said he know you." Harper whimpered. Caleb carried her into her room. She started to scream as they neared the closet. "Daddy no." The little girl kept shaking her head. She clutched at Caleb even more. Caleb opened the closet door. He froze as he stared at the darkling in the closet…

*************************************R&K******************************************************

Rafe pulled at his collar. He started fidgeting as Kennedy walked towards him. He bit his bottom lip. Kennedy took his hand.

"Chill out, Garwin. It's not like we've never been on a date before." She said. Rafe smirked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah but I don't date around Christmas." He said.

"I'm the first girlfriend around Christmas huh?" Kennedy asked.

"Yep." Rafe said…

********************************GKTM*********************************************************

Trey looked down at the parents. He shook his head.

"It's sick, they're trying to ignore everything." He said, as Krissi walked over to him.

"Caleb's not. He won't put Harper down. There was a darkling in her closet." She said. Gabe walked over to them.

"You don't think Cade did it do you?" He asked, placing a teddy bear with a diamond studded bracelet in Krissi's arms. She kissed his cheek.

"No… not with whom it was. It was for Caleb to see." Krissi stated. "Or Nyx."

"Logan?" Trey asked. Krissi nodded.

"You can't send a baby as a darkling." Gabe stated.

"If it's dead you can." Mason stated walking over to them. He looked tired. Worn out even.

"You alright, Mase?" Trey asked.

"Do I look alright?" Mason asked.

"You look like shit." Gabe stated.

"Thanks." Mason mumbled. He leaned on the rail. "Dad's scared." Trey shoved off the rail.

"You know what we need to stop mopping and do something." He said walking towards the playroom. Music blared from the room. Krissi smiled a little. Mason walked down stairs…

**********************************RBAA******************************************************

Rafe walked Kennedy to the door. She kissed his cheek.

"I had fun." She told him. Rafe popped his collar and turned as she shut the door. A truck pulled up. Axe was in the driver's seat, Barrow and Aidan were beside him. Aidan was shoving Barrow back into the seat and Axe was yelling.

"Gay fight…" Rafe murmured. Axe flicked his lights.

"Garwin move your fucking car!" He yelled. Barrow had wormed his way out of the car. Rafe smirked, Barrow's fist hit him.

"She was my girl, Garwin!" The older boy yelled.

"Keyword: was." Rafe said, walking off. Barrow spun him around. He shoved Rafe to the ground. Barrow nailed the younger boy in the face. There was a satisfying crunch as Rafe's nose broke. Axe and Aidan grabbed Barrow. Axe jerked his head.

"Get outta here." He said. Rafe scrambled off. His eyes flashed black fixing his nose. He held back a yell…

**************************R&Kr**********************************************************

Krissi heard the door slam. Rafe walked in tugging off his shirt not caring about the party going on around him. Krissi stood over the edge of the rail.

"What happened?" She asked her older brother. He had blood dripping on his face.

"A drunk Barrow." He stated. He walked upstairs. Krissi smiled at her brother's door.

"Kristina! Was that your brother?" Madi yelled. She was now holding Harper on her hip.

"Yeah!" Krissi stated. She flung Rafe's door open. Rafe threw his shirt across the room.

"I probably didn't need to follow her home." He said. Krissi smiled at her brother.

"They drink on Christmas?" She asked. Rafe cracked a smile. He grabbed his sister and steered her out of the room.

"Just like the rest of us." He said closing the door. Krissi banged on the door.

"Rafe!" She screamed…

***********************************C&C&S****************************************************

Camden screamed as Cade held her to the wall. His hand was crushing her windpipe.

"Why is it I can't mess with Simms head?" He snarled.

"I don't know." She cried.

"Cade Anthony Reese!" Sarah yelled. "Let your sister down."

"She's interfering, mom." Cade swore.

"Let her down, Cade." Sarah said. Cade dropped his sister. Camden gasped. She coughed up blood. "And Camden Elizabeth, drop the spell on Simms. Before I ban you from seeing him."

"I dare you." Camden stated. Her eyes flamed. Cade did the same. Sarah watched as both her children flew apart.

"I told you two not to fight. Now your father will be here in a little while so you two can see him for Christmas." She sighed.

"Oh Dad actually cares? Thought Vegas was calling his name for good." Cade mocked. Camden rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't gonna leave Mom for good." She said, walking off to her room…

****************************************R&T***************************************************

Reid bowed as his wife shook her head.

"Reid, no." She laughed.

"Oh go on Mom, dance with Dad!" Krissi yelled from where she was leaning against Gabe. Rafe walked downstairs. He didn't feel like looking at his parents as they goofed off. Trey trailed him. The two teens both raided the garage fridge. That's how they spent that Christmas Eve. Wasted and completely out of it. While everyone else was upstairs opening early Christmas presents, the two best friends had no idea what was going on. Not that they even wanted to. With the fifth line still plotting against them, Rafe didn't want to be happy. He wasn't going to forget. Cade was going to kill them if it took everything he had. Trey had bruises to prove that. Now the Garwins were adding another baby boy into the mix.

**************************************RGTM***************************************************

**Poor Rafe. He had the perfect date but he can't even have a nice Christmas without Cade being on the back of his mind. If you review I'll let you meet the Reese kids' dad who has a little secret of his own. **


End file.
